New girl
by AshleyMickaelson546
Summary: A l'épisode 3 x 06 , Ashley Winslow , fille de milliardaire se lie d'amitié avec Rebekah, quand elle apprend sur le monde surnaurelle tout bascule. Comment réagira-t-elle ? Acceptera-t-elle se choix de vie ? Et surtout que lui cache ses parents ? Damon / OC / Klaus
1. Chapitre 1 Rencontre avec Ashley

A l'épisode 3x06 , Ashley Winslow , fille de milliardaire, se lie d'amitié avec Rebekah. Quand elle apprend au sujet des vampires, loups-garou et sorcières toutes sa vie bascule. Comment va-t-elle réagir ? Que va fair le gang de Mystic Falls ? Et surtout que cache les parents d'Ashley ?

C'est une histoire Damon / OC / Klaus.


	2. Chapitre 2 Tout a changé

**_Ashley POV._**

Mon réveil sonnait a en trouer mes tympans quand je l'éteins. Je sortis de mon lit , prendre une douche rapide, et mettre un short noir corbeau , un tee-shirt blanc et des bottines noirs , je coiffe mes cheveux en boucles et je mets une queue de cheval haute. Je descendis les escaliers du manoir , pour arriver a la salle a mangée , ou ma mère et mon père buvait déja leurs café.

" Bonjour tout le monde ." je crie d'un air heureux en embrassant sur la la joue ma mère. Je m'assis manger mes œufs au bacon.

" Bonjour , ma chérie. Alors bien réveiller ? Es-tu excitée d'être dans ta nouvelle école ?" Demanda-t-elle.

" Oui , je suis bien réveiller , et très exciter c'est la première fois qu'on emménage dans une si petite ville , tout le monde doit de connaître , c'est chouette." répondis-je.

" Marc , t'emmènera a l'école." dit mon père.

" Quoi ?! Papa , je ne peut pas aller a l'école en limousine , se serait injuste pour ceux qui y vont en camion !" dis-je.

" Les élèves doivent te respecter a ta juste valeur mon cœur je fais sa pour toi". J'ouvris ma bouche pour dire quelque chose mais mon père me coupa en levant son doigt " On ne discute pas."

" Bien , j'y vais, je vais être en retard." dis-je en prenant mon sac et me dirige vers la sortie ou mon chauffeur Marc , ouvrit la portière de la limousine." Mademoiselle." dit-il j'entrais . La journée allait être longue.

_**Troisième Personne POV.**_

Elena, Bonnie et Caroline se tenait en face de l'établissement Mystic High.

" On y est , Année Terminale." Soupira Caroline.

" Quelqu'un d'autre pense qu'il doit se sentir un peut plus stimulant ?" Interrogea Bonnie.

" Comme nous avons besoin de sentir l'autonomisation plus." Bafoua Elena." Tu es une sorcière , moi un sosie et Caroline un vampire..nous sommes assez bien accablés pour cette école."

" Mais encore,il semble que nous avons passez une éternité pour être ici et maintenant que nous sommes, il a été détruit et poussée par quelque chose de plus grand." A répondu Bonnie.

" Ok , la nuit des blagues a été un buste. Mais nous acceptons et passons." déclara Caroline.

" Tu as raison , Pour quoi devrais-je laisser laisser le visage de mon copain voir les fantômes de ses exs mortes entraver cette expérience." dis Bonnie.

" Oui ! Pourquoi devrais-je laisser le fait que mon copain a été transformé en hybride mettre un amortisseur sur une journée autrement fabuleuse." Dis la vampire.

" Aujourd'hui c'est notre anniversaire" a ajouté Elena " Techniquement , moi et Stefan nous sommes rencontrée le premier jour de l'année" termina-t-elle.

" Ok , tu as gagner." dit la blonde.

" T'es sur que tu veux être ici ?" demanda la sorcière.

" Ouais nouvelle année , nouvelle vie." répondis Elena alors qu'elle s'avança mais une limousine coupa leur passage.

" Euh , ques que..." demanda Caroline. Alors que le chauffeur sortait et ouvrit une portière pour monter une fille cheveux chocolat en queue de cheval bouclés, yeux bleu, habiller en short noir , tee-shirt blanc , et bottines noires.

" Même Mme Lockwood n'as pas assez d'argent pour ce payer ...ça." dit Bonnie.

_**Ashley** **POV.**_

Je me dirigea vers le bureau d'inscriptions , quand je vois une vieille dame assise dans un bureau.

" Bonjour " dis-je " Je vien m'inscrire mes parents vous ont parler au téléphone hier." terminai-je.

" Ah , oui . Ashley Winslow n'est-ce pas ?" demanda-t-elle , j'ai hoché la tête.

" C'est un honneur pour nous de recevoir une personne comme vous dans notre établissement." dis-t-elle sur un ton admiratif.

" Merci , je peut avoir mon emploi du temps ?" elle me le donna. j'ai vu Histoire , Merde j'suis en retard. J'ai couru juste qu'à la classe;

" Excusez- moi d'être en retard." dis-je au professeur.

" Ce n'est pas grave , mademoiselle ... ?" dit le professeur.

" Ashley , Ashley Winslow." toute la classe me regarda surpris.

" Un lien avec Cornélia Winslow ?" demanda-t-il.

" C'est ma mère." dis-je, quand la classe commençais a se remplir de chuchotements.

" Allez vous asseoir." dit-il , je me suis assis a coté d'une fille blonde environ mon age.

" Salut je suis Rebekah." chuchota-t-elle.

" Ashley." saluais-je.

" Il ya une fête ce soir , tu y viendra." demanda-t-elle. J'articulais un _Oui._ Je la vis sourire en suite je portais mon attention au cours .

**_ Plus tard a la__ fête.:_**

Je cherchais Rebekah quand je la trouve sur un buchet entrein de griller des marshmallows.

" Hey"dis-je.

" Hey , c'est censée être drôle, j'en est raté une bonne douzaines." dit-elle en levant la branche ou se trouvait un marshmallow griller.

" Euh non c'est juste pas comme sa que sa se fait." dis-je. " Tu me laisse te montrer ?" demandais-je , elle hocha la tête. J'en griller un que j'enlève la partie grillée et je le lui tendis. " Et un marshmallow pour mademoiselle". rigolais-je.

" Je peut te poser une question ?" elle demanda.

" Seulement si je peut y répondre." dis-je.

" Ce matin en classe , les gens on été surpris de savoir qui t'était pourquioi ?" elle demanda curieusement.

" Disons que ma mère est l'un des mannequins les plus connus , et mon père un grand producteur." répondis-je.

" Oh, et toi tu es quoi ? " dit-elle en rigolant.

" Une grande joueuse de Tennis." dis-je en rigolant aussi " Bon , je ferai mieux d'y aller , mon couvre-feu est a 22h". dis-je en me levant.

" A demain ." dit-elle.

" Bye." dis-je. En la quittant. Je rentrai chez moi et mis ma nuisette noir. Repensant a ma journée je m'endormis.


End file.
